


don't mean to taunt ya

by barelyprolific



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Casey's got a crush, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Mild Angst, Unresolved Tension, no happy ending, of all kinds - Freeform, re-post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyprolific/pseuds/barelyprolific
Summary: Maggie hesitated. He could see her thinking, her eyes moving over his face. Finally, she gave him a small smile. “Shouldn’t a super cool spy be smoother when he compliments a girl?”





	don't mean to taunt ya

**Author's Note:**

> I had this posted before and took it down because I wasn't satisfied with it. I've realized I'll never be satisfied with it, though, and anyway nobody's really gonna read this. :)

It isn’t something that happens every shift.

It isn’t even something that happens often.

Now, it’s probably something that won’t ever happen again.

Casey sits, staring down at a lunch he won’t finish.

***

Maggie looked nice. She always looked nice, but Casey was really digging the way she had her hair today. The top of it was pulled back with a plastic clip, but the bottom was loose. It smelled good, too, when Maggie leaned across him to peer into his pyrex container. Something subtle, flowery.

“What is that?” Her nose wrinkled as she pulled back, staying close enough their shoulders kept touching.  

“Nothing the pickiest eater in the world would be interested in. Go back to your not-Cobb salad.”

“It is a Cobb salad,” Maggie grumbled. “I’m not that picky.”

“You’re _so_ picky!” Casey laughed when her response was to shove his shoulder. “In your defense, it is the least weird thing about you.”

“Please. You’re so much weirder than I am.”

“In what way?”

“You’re like some infamous hacker, Parker. You have a double life. That is so much way than being particular about how I like my food.”  
“Which is the least weird thing about you.”

“So what’s the weirdest?” Maggie leaned in a little more, voice teasing as her eyes, bright, met Casey’s.

Casey swallowed. _The fact that you’re still with Jackson_ is on the tip of his tongue. Not his place.

They weren’t friends.

“The fact that you use a lowly intern as your sounding board.”

Maggie frowned a little. “You’re not lowly.”

“You’re right. According to you, I’m a super cool spy.”

Rolling her eyes, Maggie was back to laughing. “That is so not what I said.” Shaking her head. Her hair bounced a little.

“You look really pretty today.”

Everything stopped.

Had he really just said that? He’d been spending too much time with Levi.

“What?”

“It’s just...your hair.” Casey’s hands lift, gesture uselessly, then fall next to him. “Looks nice.”

Maggie hesitated. He could see her thinking, her eyes moving over his face. Finally, she gave him a small smile. “Shouldn’t a super cool spy be smoother when he compliments a girl?”

“Well, my cover is awkward medical intern.” Fuck, she was so cool. Weird as hell, more than a little neurotic, but _cool_.

“Oh, good job, then.”

Casey grinned, shoulders relaxing, studying Maggie’s face as she looked at him too, eyes narrowed slightly. “You have nice eyes,” she said, decisive.

“You have a great smile.”

“You...keep your beard very neat.”

Casey started laughing. “Seriously? I keep my beard neat?”

“It’s something I appreciate!” Maggie smacked his chest lightly, leaning in a little more, giggling. It was flirting. She was flirting with him. Casey’s mouth felt dry. Her hand was still on his chest.

Their eyes met again.

Casey wasn’t sure who leaned in, but he knows Maggie’s the one who jerked back, as soon as their lips touched.

A spark shot down his spine, and Maggie was on her feet.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I--we--that--it shouldn’t have happened. You have a girlfriend, and I--have Jackson, and this--” her hands flailed. “I have to go.”

***

It isn’t something that happens every shift.

It isn’t even something that happens often.

Now, it’s probably something that won’t ever happen again.

Casey sits, staring down at a lunch he won’t finish. Puts the lid back on. Then he stands, and starts up the stairs.


End file.
